Possession
by Oxytreza
Summary: Que dire? ...pour une fois, je n'ai aucun résumé valable. Gonohakkai, gojyohakkai.


Pairing : Hakkai/Gojyo, Gono/Hakkai

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas grand-chose, et Saiyuki ne fait pas partit de mes possessions.

Possession

Hakkai attendait, étendu sur son lit de la petite chambre d'hôtel qu'il occupait actuellement. Par la fenêtre entrouverte, il entendait le battement de la pluie sur la pierre du mur.

Les yeux collés au plafond, il attendait.

_Il_ allait venir. _Il _venait toujours lors de ces nuits-là.

Le conducteur poussa un soupir et roula sur le côté, dos à la fenêtre.

_Tu as envie qu'il vienne te voir, pas vrai ?_ Roucoula soudainement une voix. Une voix plus grave que la sienne, plus féline, comme un ronronnement.

Hakkai ferma les yeux.

_Il sait que tu as mal, lorsqu'il pleut. Allons…Tu sais bien qu'il est sorti tout à l'heure._ Ajouta la voix comme si elle réprimandait un enfant qui avait mangé toute la confiture.

« Tait-toi. » Répondit Hakkai en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. La voix se mit à rire.

_Me taire ? Elle est bien bonne celle-la. C'est toi qui repense à moi lors de ces nuits. Alors je viens. J'obéis à mon maître._

Hakkai ne répondit pas et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

_Alors…Qu'est-il en train de faire ? Est-il en train de donner du plaisir à une belle créature que tu ne pourras jamais égaler ? Est-il dans un bar, attendant que la pluie cesse ? Est-il sous la pluie ?_

« Silence. » Grogna Hakkai, les yeux toujours fermés.

_Tu aimerais tellement que tu sois celui avec qui il couche…Sentir son souffle…Et ses mains…Son corps contre le tien…_

Hakkai sentit presque imperceptiblement une respiration chaude contre sa nuque et des mains griffue effleurer son corps. Il frissonna.

_Tu es toujours pareil…_Se moqua Gono dans son oreille. Hakkai haussa les épaules.

Le souffle se fit plus chaud dans sa nuque.

_Ses beaux cheveux rouges glissants sur ta peau, ses mains brunie de tabac sur tes muscles, mmh ? Tout ça tu les veux pour toi, pas vrai ?_ Ronronna le monstre au creux de son oreille.

Hakkai frissonna et un léger gasp franchi ses lèvres lorsqu'il eut l'impression qu'une silhouette se collait à la sienne et des ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair de ses hanches.

« Lâche-moi… » Gronda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux et les tournant vers le vide au-dessus de son épaule, comme si quelqu'un y était penché.

_Je vais avoir du mal, vu que tu es moi et que je suis toi…Allons, ne gâche pas notre intimité par des mots méchants, mh ? Laisse-moi t'offrir un peu de plaisir._

Une main tatouée de vigne guida la sienne à descendre entre ses cuisses et défit son pantalon, libérant un début d'érection.

« Arrête » Soupira Hakkai, se tortillant dans son lit.

_Allons, allons…Laisse-toi faire…Tu en as envie, n'est-ce pas ?_

« N-non…Je ne peux pas faire ça… Dans son dos… »

_Il n'en saura rien…Imagine…Il est là…C'est sa main qui tient son sexe, pas la tienne…C'est son souffle dans ton cou, pas la mienne…_

Hakkai gémit et succomba à la tentation.

La voix eut une sorte de ricanement lorsque ses doigts effilés se refermèrent autour de son sexe et commencèrent un lent mouvement de va et vient.

Hakkai gémit doucement et sa respiration se transforma en halètement. Sa pression sur sa verge se resserra et il se cambra légèrement, les mains parcourant son corps avec une douceur mielleuse.

Il eut le sentiment très net d'une langue courant sur sa peau couverte de sueur, juste sous l'oreille, le faisant frissonner.

Il ne put retenir un couinement tandis que sa main accélérait, guidée par une autre main tatouée et un halètement sur sa nuque.

_Mmh…Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Monstre. » Chuchota le brun, autant à l'adresse de sa sombre moitié qu'à lui-même.

Un cri étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge et une paume se colla à sa bouche pour le faire taire.

_Chuuut…Il ne faudrait tout de même pas que les autres t'entende, tout de même, mmh ?_

Hakkai grinça des dents entre ses doigts serrés et Gono le força encore à accélérer le rythme.

_Le chevaucher…Le fait crier de plaisir…Lui faire dire qu'il t'aime…Le sentir bouger en toi…Ou le prendre, peut-être ? Sentir son étau de chair autour de ton sexe…Bouger en lui si furieusement que le lit en heurterait le mur…Ou même…Me laisserais-tu le toucher ?_

« Non…Tait-toi. Jamais, tu m'entends ? » Répliqua Hakkai du mieux qu'il put a travers son souffle inégal.

_Tu n'es pas drôle…Et égoïste…Autant pour moi que pour lui…Je suis pourtant sexy…Et il aime les choses sexy…Mh ?_

« Monstre. Répéta Hakkai, tu es un monstre. »

_Nous sommes un monstre, tu le sais très bien, mmh ? Hakkai…Hakkai l'humain et Gono le monstre ne font qu'un, mmh ?_

Hakkai poussa un gémissement plus fort que les précédents.

_Tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre que la moitié fade et hypocrite d'un monstre qui n'en est pas vraiment un…Un monstre créé par le sang de mille autres monstres…Tu as déjà compté nos feuilles, n'est-ce pas ? Le poids de ta culpabilité imprimé sur notre chair…_

« Nh…J'en…Peux plus…Arrête… »

_Allez…Perds toi, saoûle toi de lui…Abreuve toi de son image…Jusque-là…_

« Jusque-là… » Chuchota comme il put Hakkai.

_Tu m'appartiens._

Hakkai serra les dents et grinça lorsqu'il sentit l'orgasme le prendre.

Pantelant, il repris son souffle et serra instinctivement les cuisses, comme un animal qui se repli sur lui-même lorsqu'il vient de faire une bêtise, retenant captive sa main entre elles.

Il ferma les yeux, honteux, et resta longuement allongé.

Le sommeil commença déjà à le bercer, fatigué par le plaisir. Gono souffla un dernière fois au creux de son oreille, avant de disparaître dans les limbes de son esprit :

_Tu m'appartiens…_

Fin

Ha ha ! Je l'aime bien, celui-là ! mais je pensais que ça allait être plus long. Ma, c'est pas grave.

Reviews time !


End file.
